Power Rangers: Operation Hexagon
by EJ423X
Summary: Three teenagers get the recruitment letter of a lifetime. To join the Hexagon Academy. Headed by none other than Tommy Oliver, these three teens will learn everything they need to know about becoming a Ranger. But what happens when everything isn't exactly what it seems, ever if it is Power Rangers Headquarters?
1. Synopsis

Okay! Hi everyone. I'm EJ. I've been a Power Rangers fan my entire life. I was born a year before MMPR came out, so I definitely grew up watching this stuff, and it's stuck with me ever since. Recently, I discovered that the Ninja Storm series was to be something called "Power Rangers Hexagon." Which is the basis of this story. In quotes, this is what the story was supposed to be about:

"The unused 'Hexagon' plan, as it has come to be called, revolved around the idea of an umbrella organization unifying most of the various Power Rangers teams we had seen over the years. The name 'Hexagon' came from the idea that the base of operations for the season's Power Rangers would be a giant building like the Pentagon, except with six sides to symbolize the number of Power Rangers on most teams. Imagine a much larger version of Zordon's Command Center except with its location and purpose known to the public. An impregnable fortress staffed by hundreds, if not thousands, and far too well-defended for any of the villains of the Power Rangers universe to try attacking."

The three recruits that I'm using are creations of my own mind. These three characters weren't in the plans, I don't think, and yeah. Basically, this is my take on the whole Hexagon series. You'll see Rangers from the past you've loved, and villains you hated. I hope you enjoy this ride with me! And even if you don't I'm still going to be writing :D I own nothing from the Power Rangers-Verse. Without further ado..

_**IT'S MORPHIN' TIME.**_


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

-1.) A New Beginning.

Seven A.M. Every teenagers worst nightmare. Usually, they'd get up, shower, get dressed and hop on the bus to head to high school. This year, however, everything was different for Jax. Jackson Williams, or Jax for short, had just been recruited to the most prestigious academy in the United States. Hexagon Academy. Hexagon Academy, two years ago, would have been nothing but a dream for anyone. It was a Power Ranger training program. At this point in the age of the Academy, they had only accepted five new recruits into the program. These five Rangers were known as the "Wild Force" Power Rangers. So when the alarm rang loudly, Jax's eyes shot open with a smile on his face. This is the day that he had dreamed about since he saw Tommy Oliver morph all those years ago.

Sixteen and fresh faced, Jax ran downstairs to eat breakfast. His mom and dad sat there, apprehensive, as they were every day since he'd gotten his recruitment letter. He wasn't sure if he was the only one, or if there were four more recruits out there somewhere. Whatever the case, Jax was ready. His mother carefully sat a plate of eggs down in front of him with a sniff.

"I can't let you go, Jackson.. I just can't let you get into.. this program. What is it that you're even going to be doing? Fighting crime? That's what we have police for Jackson… This academy isn't…"

His mother sighed and shook her head with a tear falling from her eye.

"This isn't something for you. You're supposed to be a doctor…A lawyer…"

"Mom.. I've already told you. This is the life for me. This is what I want. This is what I've always wanted. Hex Academy will teach me everything I've ever needed to know about life and how to live it." He pleaded with his mother,

"NO. You are NOT going, and that is THAT."

Jax's eyes glanced over to his father, who as usual, had nothing to say. This wasn't his fight. Why would he try and convince her to let him go? Jax pushed his plate back and stood up. He shook his head.

"Try and stop me."

With that, Jax took off from the kitchen. Grabbing his dark red hooded sweatshirt, he bolted out the front door. He continued running down the road, never looking back at the house he had spent his entire life living in. The airport was a quarter of a mile west of his house and Jax never slowed down once. As he entered the airport, he checked his pants for everything he would need. His wallet with his bus ticket was there. His iPod was there. His cell phone was there. He arrived at the front counter, pulling out his bus ticket and handed it to the person behind the desk. He was informed that his plane was now boarding. Jax swallowed. This was it. This was his last chance to turn back to the life he knew. If he went back, he'd still be the same popular kid that everyone loved, but he himself detested. The kid that bullied everyone for no reason, and found joy in it.

His eyes glanced down to the shiny glass of the front counter. Seeing his shaggy blonde hair covering his piercing green eyes, he knew right then and there it was time. Time for him to end his life here, and begin a new one. He smiled at the lady and walked towards the terminal. As he boarded, he pulled his iPod out. Boston Massachusetts was about three thousand miles away from Angel Grove, California. It was a way to start his life anew. No one knew him there. However, he knew everyone there. The Director was Tommy Oliver. The original Green Ranger. He knew that Cole Evans, Cat Hilliard, TJ Johnson, Andros, Jen Scotts, Wes Collins, and Taylor Earhart were all members of this prestigious academy. He wasn't sure how many, if any other Rangers were involved with the school. Most of it was kept under wraps, in case Jax didn't decide to come. Each Ranger would be teaching Jax different skills that he would need to complete his missions. He had passed all the tests to get into the academy, and it was now time to put up or shut up. The plane took off as Jax sat in his seat with a determined look on his face. He was going to be the best. Better than Jason. Better than Tommy. Better than them all. Nothing or no one could stand in his way.  
After what seemed like an eternity, the plane touched down at Angel Grove Airport. Seeing as how he had no luggage, Jax immediately raced off the plane and into the airport. Of course, he'd now have to figure out how to get where he was going. He was sure that there wasn't going to be a sign that said HEX ACADEMY THIS WAY! He knew this was another test. Most of the testing done was about instincts and following your heart. He just had to look deep inside himself to find out where he was to be going. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Focusing. This was going to be difficult to do in a crowded area. Jax looked around and saw a ton of people filing around him. He started walking. Taking this all in was something of an awe inspiring trip for him. This airport was in the city that all the monster attacks he'd heard about on the news had occurred. He was in such deep thought, that he didn't even see the girl he was going to crash into until she was flat on the floor.

"Ah! I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you up." Jax said with a bit of concern in his voice.

He extended his hand down to the brunette girl that was flat on her back. She took his hand and he gently lifted her up. She brushed her bright yellow jacket off and looked at him. She gave out a slight laugh and shook her head.

"I guess you're new here too?"

Jax's eyebrows raised and he nodded. How did she know? He pulled on the strings of his hoodie nervously. As popular as he was, girls weren't really his strong suit. Even ones he didn't really know. She was pretty, with her brown hair pulled into a pony tail and her chocolate brown eyes shining. The smile on her face didn't seem to fade either.

"How could you tell?"

She gave another faint laugh.

"Because we're both wandering around looking at this place trying to figure out where to go. I'm Jesska by the way. Jess for short."

She extended her hand for a shake and Jax quickly gripped it into his with a welcoming smile.

"Jackson. Jax for short. It's nice to meet you, Jess."

She smiled and let go of his hand a second later than both of them should have. The two stood there, a bit awkwardly. Jax was the first to break eye contact as he began looking out the windows. Trying to be polite, he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Where are you headed, Jess? I don't know how much help I'd be, but I could try and help you. It's the least I could do after flattening you a second ago."

She gave a nervous shrug and began scratching the back of her neck.

"I'm, er…I'm not really supposed to talk about why I'm here. It's sort of a secret. You know, super hush hush. What about you? Where are you headed."

Jax looked at Jess a tad bit confused. Secret? Were the two of them there for the same reason? His eyes searched hers. He was good at reading people, but this girl was impenetrable. He couldn't see anything. Jax nodded his head for some strange reason.

"Same thing. It's an academy thing, I'm not really…"

Jess immediately put her hand over his mouth, sending a shockwave down the back of his spine. She shushed him and moved her hand from his mouth to his wrist. She began pulling him towards the exit. The two of them left the airport like that, and continued their walk in silence for a mile until they were in a secluded park area. She stopped on a dime and immediately turned towards Jax.

"You too?"

He nodded.

"Where in the hell is this place? I mean, I've Google searched for it and everything. I've found nothing."

She sighed as she sat down on the ground. He followed suit. It was strange with them not telling their recruits where to go. He glanced over at Jesska and gave her a slight smile.

"Come on, Jess. We're going to be…Power Rangers. We're smarter than this, right?"

Jess' face turned into a smile as she nodded. About that time, both Jax's and Jess' phones began chirping with a text tone. Jax whipped his phone out. It was an unknown number with an address and a map. He wondered if this was the academy giving them directions. He turned his attention to Jess, she immediately showed him her phone. It was the same message. Grinning from ear to ear, Jax stood, and pulled Jess up.

"C'mon! We don't want to be late!"

The two took off into a sprint, heading in the direction that they were told to go. It wasn't a long journey, but it wasn't relatively short either. By the time that the two arrived at the abandoned warehouse they were exhausted. Jax looked at Jess. Was this some kind of joke? A trick of some kind? The same look of confusion was written across her face as well.

Being brave, Jax pushed through the doors to go inside the warehouse. It was dark and damp. Just as rundown as it was on the outside, the inside looked that much worse. The two stood in the middle of the room looking around. Staying quiet, Jax nudged Jess in the side and pointed towards a set of stairs that particularly stood out. They were shiny metal, compared to the dingy, grimy mess around here. He pointed, she nodded, and the two carefully made their way over to the stairs. He went first, to protect Jess from any harm that might be waiting for them. Which, was honestly stupid considering they had both passed a physical ability test to get into the program. Down below was a solid metal door frame that looked completely out of place. Jax and Jess stood there. A moment passed before a red light shot out from the door and shone directly into Jax's left eye. A robotic voice let him know that a retina scan was complete. Immediately, the light shifted from Jax to Jess. Her hand searched to find Jax's. She was nervous. So was he. The scan completed and the door clicked. The two new recruits looked towards each other in fear, and awe, and amazement. Jax nodded, as did Jess, they strode up to the door hand in hand, and pushed it open. Standing on the other side was none other that Tommy Oliver himself with a smile on his face.

"Jackson Williams, Jesska Evers, welcome to Operation Hexagon."


	3. Chapter 2: The Ninja In All Of Us

Chapter 2: -The Ninja In All Of Us.

Jax and Jess both stood there, astounded to silence. It was a definite rarity for him to be silent. There he was, the man that Jax had idolized since that fateful day. Tommy Oliver. The man, the myth, the legend was standing right in front of him. Jax's eyes stayed focused as he told himself that this man was his teacher now. He wasn't going to fan boy out. Jax cleared his throat and extended his hand towards Tommy, dropping Jess' in the process.

"Mr. Oliver. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've looked up to you ever since I was three years old and saw you on the news…"

Tommy took Jax's hand into his own and shook it with a smile. His once long brown hair was now short and spiky. He let Jax's hand go, and Jess immediately snatched it back. Tommy gave the two a glance, Jax let go of Jess' hand and nervously began scratching his neck. Tommy began walking, the two new recruits followed at his heels.

"Welcome, both of you to Hexagon Headquarters. We call it an academy out of sheer…Irony. I'm going to be frank here for a moment you two. This is a dangerous job. This is more dangerous than your normal police department, or your EMT's or whatever job you think isn't safe. The fact is, they all deal with humans, and human elements. We are dealing with something much greater, much more powerful than humans. We are dealing with intergalactic beings. For your first week here, I will be teaching the three of you everything you need to know about the monsters. Who makes them, how to destroy them, when to morph, all of that. You will not get your morphers until the end of this week long session. For the first week, you will be taught by me, and me only. Then, depending on how the three of you coexist, we'll see who you will answer to then."

Jax cleared his throat and Tommy stopped. He turned to look at Jax.

"Uh, sorry, sir…But you said three?"

A voice in the distance called out, interrupting Jax's thoughts.

"That's right. He said three."

The teenage boy shyly walked up to the group standing around. This one was tall. Even taller than Jax's 6'3 frame. His blue eyes were shining with desire. The red shirt he was wearing clung to his body, showing off all his muscles. Jax, out of the corner of his eye, saw Jess straighten out, and secretly, that irritated him.

"Hi, I'm Jayden. Jayden King. Nice to meet the two of you."

He walked right past Tommy and extended his hand towards Jax. Without a second thought he took Jayden's hand into his and shook it politely. Jayden squeezed his hand a little roughly and the look in his eyes wasn't pleasant. Until he got to Jess, and his features softened. He took her hand gently and kissed it. Jess giggled and turned a bit red.

"I'm Jesska, and this is Jax. I guess the three of us are going to be a team, huh?"

Tommy took the time to respond, with a grin on his face.

"That's right. The three of you have been chosen to take over the Wind Ranger Powers. You will control the Ninja Zords, and the three of you, will take the mantle from us. From all of us who have protected Angel Grove, and the earth for so long. You will be the next generation of Power Rangers."

Jayden raised his hand.

"Yes, Jayden?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Tommy, but I'm just curious, how do you chose our colors for us? I mean, not that it matters, it's just always been something I've wondered about."

Tommy gave a slight laugh and patted Jayden on the shoulder.

"It's fine. It's not some huge procedure. I already know who's going to be what Ranger. The only way I'll change my mind is if someone shows me they deserve the mantra more. Yes, Jax?"

Jax's hand was raised slightly too.

"You said three of us, before I was interrupted, I was going to ask about that. Usually, there are five members to a Ranger team. Why is it just three now?"

Tommy looked at Jax, the question obviously wasn't one he was expecting. The two stood there in silence for a moment before Tommy broke it with a smile.

"Excellent question, Jax. But it's not one that is of your concern right now. Soon, I promise. The three of you will know everything you need to about our world. But for now, I must go. The three of you can go to your respective rooms. Class dismissed."

Tommy stood there for a moment, still holding Jax's eyes. Jax was unsure whether or not Tommy was impressed with the question, or angered by it. Maybe something had happened to the other two morphers, or the other two Rangers for that matter. As Tommy strode off, Jayden followed immediately behind him, heading to his room. Jess followed in behind him, and without giving it much thought, Jax followed as well.

The next week flew by. They learned all the previous Rangers names, the weapons they used, the Zords, about the figurehead Zordon, Alpha 5, Rita, Zedd, The Machine King, Divatox, Malagore, all of them. Jax's head was so full of information as he stood at the front of the classroom with Jess and Jayden. The week was over. Today was the day that the three of them were to become official Power Rangers. It was strange to see the bond that he and Jess had made over the past week. Even stranger to realize that Jayden was everything that Jax hated about himself, so in a sense, Jayden was Jax. The three stood up front in front of their peers. Over a dozen past Power Rangers were sitting there. This moment was special. They'd find out their powers, and their first mission was to begin after the ceremony. Tommy stood in front of them with three cases. He was grinning proudly.

"Congratulations, all three of you. The three of you have worked so hard. Harder than, in my opinion, any other group of us has to learn what you needed to know. I've debated this long and hard, and honestly my choices weren't as easy as I thought they would be. However, the time has come for you all to become Power Rangers. This was my ceremony to officiate. However, I decided that they were not my powers to give. I invited an old friend."

A woman, who looked no older than Tommy appeared at his call. She had teleported into the room. She stood with her blonde hair in curls, and an outfit that looked like she had just gotten off of a beach. With her staff in hand, she walked around, showing particular interest in the three that were waiting to be christened.

"Hello. My name is Dulcea. I am the Master Warrior of a planet called Phaedos. When the Power Rangers were struggling with a vile creature, I was the one to give them their original Ninjetti power. The power belonged to me. Tommy, being the nice creature that he is, has invited me to pass down your Wind Ranger powers to you. With these Wind Powers, you will be asked to hone the power of the Ninjetti, and defend the earth with all of your honor."

She walked over to Tommy and took the first box from him. She stepped in front of Jess with a slight smile.

"You, my dear sweet girl, have been chosen to take the Wind Ranger Yellow powers. You will be gifted with your morpher. With this morpher, you will be able to control your Zord, the Lion Zord, and your own personal weapon, the Lion Hammer. Do you accept the responsibility?"

Jess nodded her head in awe as Dulcea opened the box. Jess immediately reached in and grabbed her morpher, as if it was all a dream. She placed it around her wrist with a tear falling from her face. Both Jax and Jayden reached out and grabbed a free hand. Jax clenched his jaw and let go as Dulcea walked over to grab another box.

"This was of much debate, from Tommy. Who is it that should be the leader of this Ninja team? Is it you, Jayden? With your physical attributes, your carefree attitude, and a distinct desire to win? Or is it you, Jax? With your mind full of wonder, and your cautious careful nature."

Dulcea stood in the middle of the room for a moment before walking over to Jayden. It immediately tore Jax's heart right out of his chest. Everything that he had worked so hard for, was to become second in command to Jayden. Dulcea opened the box with a smile.

"You, Jayden, have been chosen to take the Wind Ranger Blue powers. With this morpher, you will be able to control the Dolphin Zord and your own personal weapon, the Sonic Fin. If you so choose to accept this responsibility. "

Jayden looked at the blue Ranger morpher for a moment. Jax's heart was racing. He was chosen to lead this team. Jayden took a slight glance over at Jax and nodded his head. He picked up his morpher and looked back at Dulcea.

"I accept."

Dulcea nodded and walked back over to Tommy. There was one box left. Jax's box. That was the Red Ranger morpher. Dulcea picked the case up and walked over to Jax. She lifted the lid and he set his eyes upon the destiny he knew he was bound for. He looked up into Dulcea's eyes, who had a huge smile on her face.

"Jackson. You have been selected to be the leader of the Ninja Storm Power Rangers. This isn't a responsibility to be taken lightly. You are the commanding officer, the leader into battle, the responsible one. You have to decide before you even begin what is right and wrong for your team. Protect them with your life. Do not let harm come to your fellow team members. Most of all, Jax, live up to the Red Ranger mantra. With this morpher, you will be granted control of the Hawk Zord, and your own personal Hawk Blaster. If you choose to accept your role as leader of this team."

Jax nodded, without really speaking he lifted up his morpher and placed it carefully on his wrist. The three members of the team looked around at everyone in the crowd and back to themselves. Dulcea smiled and Tommy applauded.

"Just remember these last words from me, Rangers. There is a little bit of Ninjetti in all of us. May the Power protect you."

Duclea vanished. Jax looked from her spot, over to Tommy, who gave him a nod.

"Well guys, let's test these bad boys out, shall we?

The other two members of his team nodded. With a smile, he stepped forward with the other two and spoke in unison.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM. HA."

(Author's note: I realize that I used the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie story arc here instead of the entire Ninjor arc. But personally, I liked Dulcea way more than Ninjor, so I just gave my little flare on this PRU. Hope you guys don't mind! And that you enjoyed. Chapter 3 will come soon. Thanks for reading! Please leave me your feedback and who/what you'd like to see. If it fits in with where I'm headed with the story, you may just see your suggestions in the story!)


	4. Chapter 3: The First Mission

Chapter 3: The First Mission

It wasn't even twenty minutes after Jax, Jess and Jayden had become legitimate Power Rangers that Tommy had given them their first mission. There was a monster down in the middle of Angel Grove. Jax stood in the middle of the assignment room nervous. This was their first disturbance. Their first assignment. The first time that Jax had ever lead anything. His mother would be so proud of him, if he had spoken to her since the day that he had left home, for this sanctuary. He felt the eyes on him. Jess, Jayden and Tommy were staring at him, waiting for his first move. He swallowed and closed his eyes. He drew in a deep breath and exhaled. He nodded his head.

"Let's do it."

Before long, the three teenagers were downtown, searching for the source of the disturbance that Tommy had sensed. They stood around, glancing around. Jax was getting frustrated. At the fact that he couldn't find out what was going on, and at the fact that Jayden kept shooting him snide glances. Just as Jax was about to give up, these strange black and silver things with red faces appeared. The three of them got into defensive stances. The creatures made a move on the three of them. Jax threw a couple of punches at the nearest one, and swept another one off of its feet. Jess and Jayden were double teaming about four different of these creatures back to back. Jess rolled over Jayden's back and landed in a split before punching one of the things in the stomach about six times. Watching it fly back, she rolled her legs in front of her, rolled backwards onto her hands, and hopped onto her feet. Jayden smirked as he ducked a punch from a creature and wrapped his arms around the things neck. He held it in a choke for a moment before dropping his arms around its sternum. He lifts it up and begins spinning around, kicking a few of the things with the one he was holding. As he got dizzy, he flipped the one he was holding over his head onto the ground. Jax looked around and the creatures were all laying on the ground. Jax, Jayden and Jess all got near each other and formed a small circle. The things disappeared as two strange creatures began walking towards the group from the distance. The three lined up beside each other and once again got into a defensive stance. Jayden was the first one to relax.

"They're Power Rangers!"

Jess and Jayden both smiled and let their guards down. For some reason though, Jax decided not to let his down. Something about the two wasn't right. Their colors were darker red and darker blue. The gear looked similar to theirs. Jax twitched his right wrist, bringing his Wind Morpher out. Something about this situation didn't strike him as right. Jess and Jayden began walking towards the other two, who were increasingly close. Suddenly, Jax remembered what he had asked Tommy. About the other two Rangers. Why was he evasive about the question? The answer was staring him in the face. They went rogue.

"Guys! Stop! It's a…"

The two had gotten to the Rogue Rangers before Jax could stop them. The two Rangers began attacking them. Viciously, swiftly, precisely. Jess flew backwards after a right hook from the Navy Ranger, and Jayden collapsed to the side after a swift sidekick from the Crimson Ranger. The two turned their attention towards Jax. He clenched his jaw. It was now or never. He closed his eyes and raised his morpher.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM. HA."

Transformation complete, Jax charged the two Rangers.

"HAWK BLASTER!"

The blaster appeared in his hand. He shot at the two Rangers. The Navy ranger pulled a weapon of his own out, it looked like a staff, but immediately turned into a shield, shielding the two Rangers from the Hawk Blaster. Jax put it away and immediately launched himself into the air at the Rangers. The Navy Ranger turned his shield back into a staff and sliced Jax in midair. He flipped over the two Rogues, and landed on his back. Grunting, Jax picked himself up. Jayden and Jess staggered over to him. They jerked their wrists and their morphers appeared.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM. HA."

The blue and yellow Wind Rangers appeared beside Jax. The team was completely morphed and ready for battle. The Crimson and Navy Rangers looked towards them. Jax, Jayden and Jess all pulled out their Ninja Swords, and the Crismon Ranger joined the Navy Ranger in pulling out his staff thing. The three Rangers charged the two Rogues and abruptly stopped when there was a laughter. All five rangers turned towards the laughter. There was a man monster hybrid standing there with a smirk. The five of them stood in a defensive position with their weapons outstretched.

"Well well well. Power Rangers. Here I was thinking that you guys were a dying breed. Well, I guess I'll have to speed that process up huh?"

Jax glared and began to speak, before he could, however, the Crimson Navy Ranger spoke up.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me. Invading your planet and not even introducing myself. But then again, I thought it would be painfully obvious. I guess you Rangers aren't as smart as you make yourselves out to be eh? Nice weapons. Let me show you mine."

The creature stretched his hand out and a staff with a gigantic Z atop of it appeared in his hand. He had seen this staff before, and judging by the step back that the Rogue Rangers took, they saw it too.

"I am Prince Thrax. Son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. I am here to do exactly what my mother and father couldn't do, and that is destroy the Power Rangers, and conquer the Earth!"

With that, he stuck his staff out and electrocuted all five of the Rangers. They all flew backwards and landed on their backs. Jax stood up, followed by the rest of the Rangers. He charged and they followed behind him. Thrax let out a shrill laugh as Jax jumped into the air and flipped, pulling out his Ninja Sword again. As he was coming down on top of Thrax, he disappeared in the air. The sword clanged on the ground. The other four stopped right behind him as he stood up. As if immediately remembering where they left off, the Wind Rangers turned towards the Rogue Rangers and stared them down. The Navy Ranger spoke first.

"We'll continue this later. See you later, Power Rangers."

The two Rogue Rangers teleported away. Jax followed their colored trails with his eyes. When they were far gone, Jax threw his arms into an X. Moving them down, he shouted:

"Power Down."

The other two Rangers followed suit. Jax's right hand wandered over to his left shoulder. It was tender. He looked around to the other two Rangers who looked like they were in as much pain as he was in.

"This is crap, Jax. You couldn't even lead us to beat those two other Rangers, how in the world are we supposed to beat Thrax?"

"Me? I wasn't the one that charged over to those other Rangers all happy and gung ho. I mentioned this in class. They looked like us, just darker. Could no one else sense something wasn't right?"

"No, Oh fearless leader. You're the greatest person here. That's why you're the star student."

Jax shoved Jayden. Jayden shoved him back. Jess jumped between the two of them.

"Guys! Chill out. This is stupid. We made a mistake. It's not something we're going to do again okay? We know now. They're not friends. They're using their Wind Powers for evil."

Jax sighed, and backed away from Jess and Jayden. Jayden threw his hands up and backed up as well. Jax looked at his Wind Morpher.

"Come on. We can fight when we get back. Right now, we have to tell Tommy what's happening."

The three teleported back to Hexquarters. Tommy was in the assignment center waiting on the three of them. A smile wide upon his face until he saw the looks upon the three Rangers faces.

"Tommy. We've got a problem."

Jax launched into the spiel about the two Rogue Rangers, Thrax, and everything that had happened. When he finished, Tommy looked grave. He sighed as he began typing away on the computer, researching Thrax's fighting styles and his foot soldiers that they just learned were called Kelzaks.

"Who were they, Tommy. I knew something was up when you avoided my question."

Tommy scratched the top of his head and sighed.

"They are the fourth and fifth members of this team. Or they were. Their Thunder Powers are incredibly helpful. We need to convince them to join back up with us. They aren't evil. They're just misguided. They fell under the influence of someone who believes that this entire operation isn't right. That believes what we're doing isn't what Zordon wanted. The Thunder Rangers need to come back to us. It's up to you, Jax. You have to convince them."

The alarm went off. There was another monster. The three of them looked at the screen. Tommy dismissed the three. Jess and Jayden ran out of the room to go to the scene. Jax stayed behind and stared at Tommy.

"Who is their leader?"

Tommy paused and shook his head.

"I can't disclose…"

"Who…Is their leader Tommy."

Tommy swallowed and refused to answer. As Jax went out the door, only one word came out of Tommy's mouth.

"Jason."


End file.
